guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shining Blade
Is there a category for groups or something that this page and White Mantle could go under instead of Humans? I just think that would work better. --Rainith 03:37, 6 Oct 2005 (EST) The other two members on the council are Saidra, her sister, and Markis. Where exactly does it say Saidra and Evennia are sisters? I must have missed the reference. 24.6.147.36 22:08, 11 March 2007 (CDT) :Same here. I could believe it, certainly, but I don't recall any mention of them being sisters. Can anyone point out where this is mentioned? --Valentein 11:29, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :: I doubt they're sisters I mean.. I could sense a whole lot of lovin' between those two. -- Ruby Red 16:58, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Who's on the inner council? The wording implies both that Evennia is on the council and isn't. It also implies that Saidra, Evennia, and Markis are the only members of the Shining Blade on teh council but other non members are on the council. Would it be accurate to say that "The Shining Blade are led by an inner council. Members of the council include Saidra, Evennia and Markis." —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:07, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Gender Is there any reason why the Shining Blade seems to be mostly comprised of women? Rodyn Tahlee 02:28, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Guys are fat? --Gimmethegepgun 07:08, 16 July 2008 (UTC) The new camp in Talmark There appear to be few areas in the whole game, save maybe parts of Kaineng City (proper), where there are so many NPCs. As you move through the camp, lots more NPCs drop down from trees, swelling the numbers quite a lot. I do hope this leads to an extensive number of new quests/missions with some interesting rewards. Maybe battles with lots of NPC helpers, making for large scale conflict. GW-Susan 17:21, April 4, 2010 (UTC) *#Dismantle. 18:43, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, English isn't my first language. What does the writer mean with: it might be speculated that new content will be added into the game before long ? [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 22:04, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::From what I have heard, the dialogue refers to, or hints at, content being added which will involve those NPCs. That sentence just tries to say that the additional content may be added soon, although it can be assumed based on the buildup for the anniversary. I'm terrible at explaining stuff but hopefully that helped. -- 00:47, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah I get it, actually it's pretty easy, thanks! [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 21:16, April 7, 2010 (UTC) After the last update, there was a scout in the camp that was telling Salma something about a turbulence in Nebo, something related to the death of the Artisan's wife. Nothing interesting there, though. However, on the road between Bergen HS and the exit to North Kryta, there was a farmer (near where the Tengu boss spawns) assaulted by 'peacekeepers'. I chose to intervene and killed the mantle (at the beginning they're all friendly). The farmer wasn't all that happy in the end. I'm thinking it's possible to choose a different action, but, there's yet to try that... This is the conversation taking place in the camp: ::Shining Blade Scout: Your Highness! Your Highness! ::Shining Blade Scout: Forgive me, but I have urgent news. ::Princess Salma: Someone get this man some water! Please, catch your breath and tell me this urgent new. ::Shining Blade Scout: Brigands hit Nebo Terrace again last night. ::Princess Salma: Casualties? ::Shining Blade Scout: Sadly yes, just one: the artisan's wife. ::Princess Salma: Oh no, not Nora. Poor Etham must be devastated. They just had their second child. A girl, I believe. ::Princess Salma: Thank you, Scout. And would you mind delivering a letter to the Elder of Nebo Terrace? Once you've rested and had a hot meal, of course. ::Shining Blade Scout: It would be a pleasure, my lady. The dialog in Nebo Terrace preceding the clash is quite lengthy. I will write it down if there's a need for it. A thing I've noticed, the Farmer Milton doesn't spawn every time, but he does appear after killing the first encounter. The option of not getting involved leads to the Farmer's demise. The Peacekeepers are: 2 'Peacekeeper Enforcers' - well dressed, W/E ettins (None shall pass!, Healing Signet, Staggering Blow, Yeti Smash, Aftershock), 1 p-k Marksman, a Zealot (only called 'boss' by the marksman, and a p-k Sibyl (dervish with: Onslaught, Test of Faith, Mystic Vigor, Rending Aura, Mystic Sweep, Zealous Sweep, Dwayna's Touch). I also have a screencap with the discussion if needed. Himenoinu 09:36, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :There are a Shitload of Peacekeepers in the West of Nebo Terrace but didn't found anything after killing them all. -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 10:50, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Userbox -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 11:21, April 10, 2010 (UTC)